monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Carmilla/Companion
Carmilla is one of two aides to Queen Vampire, the other being Elizabeth. Recruitment Joins the party alongside Elizabeth after defeating Queen Vampire. Biography Encountered alongside Elizabeth, they were the leaders of the army that had came to conquer Sabasa. However, due to Sara mastering her Succubus bloodline alongside Luka and his party, they were forced to retreat. Later on, Carmilla is found in the basement of Vampire Castle, having awoken from a rest. She then gets beat up by the party, and drops Vampire Tears, which are required to disable the looping hallway on the second floor. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "The Queen's right hand is me! Elizabeth is the Queen's left hand." "For the sake of the Queen, I will do whatever it takes!" "Enemies who oppose the Queen shall become rust on my sword!" "Bats are my friends. We talk about looove!" "I want to become the princess of Sabasa. ♪" "I often go shopping with Elizabeth. ♪" "The Queen is a very noble lady!" "Once Sabasa is under our control, I'd like to drink lots of coffee." "Please stop using fire!" "It's not good to be horny." (+1 De-Love Potion) "Hey, please use this." (+ 2250G) "Hey, please eat this." (+ 1 Omurice) "I'd like to eat a tomato..." (Give 1 Tomato) *Yes - "Wow, how delightful! ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Is that so, how disappointing..." "I'd like some money..." (Give 1350G) *Yes - "Wow, how delightful! ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Is that so, how disappointing..." *Not enough money - "...You don't have any?" "I'd like to eat some spaghetti..." (Give 1 Spaghetti) *Yes - "Wow, how delightful! ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Is that so, how disappointing..." "Do you like bats...?" *I like them - "Ufufu, you can be my friend. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I hate them - "How awful..." (-5 Affinity) *Depends on the type - "You're right. You seem to know a lot about bats. ♪" (+10 Affinity) "Which do you prefer, men or women?" *Women - "That's normal!" *Men - "You're abnormal. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Both - "What, you like both?! I'm also completely fine with both. ♪" (+10 Affinity) "Elizabeth tells me I'm too laid-back... But isn't that good?" *It's good - "That's right, let's take it easy. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *It's not good - "Pardon me... I'm sorry..." (-5 Affinity) *It doesn't matter - "I agree..." "I'm actually a sword user... Does that surprise you?" *I'm surprised - "Fufuuun! Isn't it amazing?!" (+10 Affinity) *Not really - "Is that so..." *We're the same - "Then let's fight and settle this!" (+10 Affinity) "Sometimes, I want to wear something other than a black mantle... What color do you think looks good?" *Red - "It would sort of be the same color as the Queen's..." *Purple - "You have poor taste..." (-5 Affinity) *Gold - "Sounds good! It will shine!" (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Carmilla: "I wonder if I should sleep for 72 hours... ...Huh? You have work for me?" With Evita: Carmilla: "Are you training regularly, Evita?" Evita: "Naturally, Miss Carmilla. I keep my sleeping time to two hours a day, and spend the rest of my time training." Carmilla: "Huh? Training for 22 hours a day..? That's a little scary..." Evita: "...Eh?" With Elizabeth: Carmilla: "Even though I just slept soundly, I still feel drowsy. Should I sleep for another fifty hours?" Elizabeth: "Carmilla, the two of us rank second to only the Vampire Queen herself. What are you doing to feel so lax...?" Carmilla: "Let's not get into the minor details... Won't you get smaller in your breasts if you keep talking about such trivial matters?" Elizabeth: "They're already small! Moron!" With Fatima: Carmilla: "Ah, Your Majesty! Gooood morning! ♪" Fatima: "Were you sleeping again, Carmilla? A well-rested girl will certainly grow up just like you..." Carmilla: "...Primarily in my breasts?" Fatima: "...Primarily in your breasts." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Carmilla: "Ufufufu... ♪" Carmilla is giggling..." happens 2nd Action: Carmilla: "Let's have some fun. ♪" Carmilla is dancing and singing happily... happens 3rd Action: Carmilla: "I'm feeling hungry..." Carmilla is eating some food she stole... happens 4th Action: Carmilla: "I'll suck your blood!" uses Demonic Bloodsucking on a random enemy 5th Action: Carmilla: "This is a present. ♪" Carmilla presents a gift! Tomato Soup) [[Category:Monsters] Category:Vampires Category:Artist: Silk Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2